


//Multi-Musical One Shots//

by MusicalTrashBin0515



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Hamilton - Miranda, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalTrashBin0515/pseuds/MusicalTrashBin0515
Summary: BMC, DEH, Hamilton, BOM, and more! Updates are whenever I feel like it usuallySwearing, suicide mentions, and other angsty stuff are in this book so yeah. I'll put a trigger warning at the beginning of each chapter that includes this stuff.





	1. My Favorite Person||BMC||Boyf Riends||Fluff?

»»»»»»»» Third person POV ««««««««

Michael hummed a small tune and walked up to Jeremy's house. He knocked at the door, and Jeremy answered the door.

"Hi, Micha!" Jeremy said as he saw Michael. Michael smiled at him.

"Hey Jer, ready to play Apocalypse Of The Damned?" Jeremy smiled back at him and nodded. "Hell yeah!" He said as he moved, so Michael could come in.

Michael walked inside, and both of them raced up to Jeremy's room. Jeremy started up the game and handed a controller over to Michael. Michael took it and plopped down on one of the bean bags. Jeremy in the other one, and started the level. They played for a while, and after their 5th 'GAME OVER' Michael put his controller down next to him. Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't we gonna keep going until we beat the level?" He asked Michael, wondering if something was wrong. Michael shook his head. "I just need to tell you something...- it'll only take a second anyways." Jeremy shrugged and put his controller down. "Alright, so what is it?" Michael took a deep breath. "Well, we've been friends for twelve years... And we've always had a special connection ever since we were little." Jeremy nodded, and gave Michael a look as if to say 'go on'.

"You'll probably think I'm super weird and gross but..." Michael paused. "Jeremy... I like you..." Jeremy's face flushed, He didn't really know how to react. Michael covered his face with his hands out of embarrassment. "See! Now you think I'm weird and disgusting, and you probably don't even want to be friends anymo-"

Jeremy quickly placed his lips onto Michael's, shutting him up. Michael's eyes went wide. He slowly melted into the kiss, and his eyes fluttered shut. Michael eventually pulled away and blushed.

"So I take it you like me too..?" Michael asked quietly. Jeremy smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought us kissing made it obvious..." He said a bit jokingly. Michael rolled his eyes playfully and smiled back. "I just don't know what to say, to be honest, I didn't think I'd make it this far." Jeremy put his arm around him.

"Even if I didn't like you, you would still be my favorite person." Michael took Jeremy's hand and held it. "Jeremy, would you like to go out with me, and be my Boyf?" Jeremy nodded and smiled at Michael.

"Of course!" He said happily. Michael smiled back sweetly at Jeremy and kissed his forehead. "I love you Jer." He said to him. Jeremy blushed lightly. "I love you too Michael."

~~~~~~


	2. Too Late||BMC||Boyf Riends?||Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {A/N: I wasn't going to publish this because I don't really like it and I haven't written anything like this, but I'm sick right now and figured I should update this book since I'm out of school at the moment}

**(TW: Angst, and implied suicide)**

Jeremy rushed to Michael's house, in panic and disbelief. Michael's mom had called him, telling him the news that anyone would dread.

He made it to his house, and paramedics ushered someone away into the ambulance. Jeremy went inside Michael's house, and he found Mrs. Mell in Michael's room crying.

She was clutching a letter close to her chest, with tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked over at Jeremy, and he went over to hug Michael's mom. 

Tears brimmed in Jeremy's eyes, daring to escape when Mrs. Mell handed Jeremy an envelope.  She stood up properly, wiped her tears. "I-I'll leave you to read that..." She said, as more tears fell from her face and walked out of the room.

Jeremy looked at the letter. On the outside  **' _For my player 2_ ' **was written in Michael's handwriting.

Jeremy opened it carefully and started to read the letter inside.

_Dear Jeremy,_

_if you're reading this then that means I'm already gone. I'm sorry that it went like this, I really am. But I couldn't bear not to see my favorite person anymore. The Squip was the thing that brought us apart, and I really missed you. But I was weak. I couldn't beat the level. Jeremy, I want you to know that I loved you. And not just as a friend, I really did love you. But you're happy with Christine, and I didn't want to get in the way. It's game over for me, but you still have your life to live. If you ever want to finally get rid of the Squip, there are a couple bottles of Mountain Dew Red under my bed._ _I wish you the best Jer..._

_Love,_ _your player 1, Michael_

Tears started to pour down Jeremy's face, as he cried. It was a cry of regret, pain, and loss all mixed together.  He stood up, and got the bottle of Mountain Dew Red out from under Michael's bed, and opened it. He took a shaky breath and drank it quickly. 

An ear piercing scream went off in Jeremy's head, as the Squip faded away. Jeremy winced at the pain and held his head in his hands. The pain faded away, and Jeremy felt even more empty. 

The tears came again, and Jeremy fell on his knees. The thoughts of Michael came to his head, and Jeremy blamed himself for what Michael did to himself. 

_This is all my fault_

_This is all my fault_

_This is all my fault_

_**This is all my fault** _

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	3. Falling For Him At First Sight||Mcpricely||BOM||Fluff??

** Connor's POV **

I hear a knock at the door from my room.  _That must be the new missionaries that they said were coming!_

I leap off my bed, and race to the living quarters. I fix my hair before entering, and then go to greet the new members. I walk in, but then pause at the sight of him.

 He has short brown hair that's combed perfectly, a clean-cut face, and an amazing smile. 

 _He's gorgeous_. 

  _Wait! No no no no, not again! Turn it off!_  

 I take a deep breath and walk towards them. "Well, it looks like the new recruits are here!-" I say cheerfully. "I'm Elder McKinley."I shake his hand and smile.

 "My name is Elder Price." He tells me. "And this is Elder Cunningham."

The guy, who appears to be Elder Cunningham speaks up. "Hi!" He says rather loudly. I shake his hand too and move back to let the other Elders introduce themselves. 

When the other elders are speaking, Elder Price keeps glancing at me from behind. Then, I tap him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Let me show you to the room that you'll be staying in, so you can get used to it," I tell him. 

He nods, and follows close behind. I lead him over to the door of his room and go inside. "Here we are..!" I say enthusiastically. He walks in, and looks at me smiling. 

I feel my cheeks get a bit warm as I catch myself smiling at him in a daze. I readjust my posture and clear my throat.

"Well I hope you find this room suitable for you and your companion," I tell him, walking out rather quickly. As I shut the door I can see that he was about to say something, but it was too late to go back.

A let out a small breath of relief, and run a hand through my hair.  

"Lord almighty, I can't turn my homosexual thoughts off!" I say as I shuffle away from the door back into my own room.

I plop down on the bed, and all of my head is occupied with  _him_. Then a picture of Steve Blade pops into my head and I start to panic a little.

I wonder if I can really even turn it off this time? No, I have to. I can't be gay, I just can't. I'll get kicked out of the church and father and mother would be disappointed. I sit there, trying to get them both out of my head but fail after a few minutes.

That's it. I just can't turn it off this time.

~~~~~~~~

{A/N: This is garbage, but thanks for reading again. I have no ideas.}


	4. A Ladybug ||Lams||Hamilton||Fluff

{A/N: wrote this in like a few minutes, so it's pretty bad. It's also 3 am and I can't sleep.}

"Here, we brought you some flowers, Alexander," John said as Philip handed Alexander the assortment of flowers. It was from their own garden too.

The flowers ranged from tulips to even a few roses. Philip smiled widely. "I hope you like them!" He said as he waited for an answer from Alexander.

He smiled. "I think they're wonderful Pip," Alexander told him ruffling his hair. 

Philip giggled, and went off to go pick more flowers.

John sat next to Alexander and rested his head on his shoulder. "Did you really like the flowers, Alex?" 

Alexander chuckled. "Of course I did John. I loved them."

John smiled and kissed his cheek. "Good. So I was thinking of making cookies later. Y'know, for a nice snack?"

Alexander rolled his eyes playfully. "But you made cinnamon rolls this morning for breakfast."

"I know, I just want to make cookies," John said.

"What kinds..?" 

"Your favorite."

"Alright then, you can make cookies," Alexander said chuckling.

John rolled his eyes and pecked Alex's lips. He was about to say something when Philip called out from the garden. "Dad, Pops, come quick!"

The two both stood up and ran over to Philip. "What's wrong, what happened?!" John asked in a slight panic. 

Philip showed them a daisy with a small red ladybug on the top of the flower.

"Look, isn't it pretty?" Philip asked them.

 


	5. Mistakes And Midnight Kisses||Kleinsen||DEH|| Kinda Angst & Fluff?

"I told them ev-everything.." Evan told him letting out a small sob. "Zoe fled the room, Cynthia most likely ha-hates me, and Larry couldn't even look me in the eye.."

He was at Jared's, and he was telling him that he told the Murphy's everything. Everything about the letter, the imaginary friendship, and all of the lies.

Jared walked over and sat down next to him. Evan sniffled while several tears fell, and looked up at Jared.

"Evan, it's okay. Just-" Jared said going silent at the end. He quickly moved closer to him and puts his arms around him.

Evan stopped sniffling and his sobbing. His breathing even regulated for a couple of seconds.

Jared looked up at him and saw that Evan was still silently crying, a couple of tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry Jared. I just such a m-mess..." He said.

Jared shook his head. "You're not a mess Evan. Don't say that. You're one of the most sweetest people I know. Yes, you make mistakes, but everyone does." He said to him, wiping Evan's tears from his cheeks.

Evan smiled softly and leaned his head forward resting his head on Jared's shoulder. 

Jared smiled softly as well. "Evan, you know I love you right?" He asked him.

Evan sat up properly again, and nodded slowly. "Yes, I know..." He said wiping the remaining of his tears. 

Jared kissed him quickly. "Good, I hope you did." 

"But, what am I going to do about the Murphy's? What if they tell people about all of my lies?"

"Hey, don't worry about it. And if they do, I'll be here by your side." He said reassuringly to Evan.

Evan sighed. "I guess.." He told him. Evan then cuddled against Jared and smiled a bit. 

And they stayed like that for a while, forgetting about their worries for a short time.


End file.
